


Pull Me Close

by MoonlitMint



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: A long one-shot, Barista Seoho, Fluff, M/M, Model Geonhak, Not beta-read, Rich and Poor, Seoho owns a café, The rest of OT6 come in later, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMint/pseuds/MoonlitMint
Summary: Kim Geonhak, the son of a rich CEO of a company. A 22 year old young man often looked upon as menacing and cold, seemingly spoiled too - in actuality an introverted, down-to earth guy who likes working out. He does modeling and acting as a career.Lee Seoho, age 23 - he's the owner of a small, urban café in Seoul. He didn't live in riches, rather came from a small town in Korea. He's a shy guy who is incredibly kind and was told that wherever he goes, he lights up the room.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Pull Me Close

Kim Geonhak, the son of a rich CEO of a company. A 22 year old young man often looked upon as menacing and cold, seemingly spoiled too - in actuality an introverted, down-to earth guy who likes working out. He does modeling and acting as a career.  
Lee Seoho, age 23 - he's the owner of a small, urban café in Seoul. He didn't live in riches, rather came from a small town in Korea. He's a shy guy who is incredibly kind and was told that wherever he goes, he lights up the room.

Neither of them knew back then, but their paths would cross and flip both of their lives upside down.  
It was a slightly less busy day than usual for Seoho, as there were maybe about three people at the café. He smiled at the boy who sat across from a girl that wouldn't stop smiling. They seemed in love - a nice feeling, Seoho reckoned even though he hasn't really gotten to truly experience being in love.

He was busy polishing some of the coffee cups that stood and waited to be fully cleaned, when the small bell above the door rang and a customer stepped in. Carefully setting the cup down, the blonde made his way over to the counter and smiled brightly at the guy on the other side. "Welcome to Seoho's Sweet Grind café! Please feel free to look at my menu!" Seoho chirped, and saw the teal haired boy read off the menu.

"One house specialty please." The boy said, to which Seoho - though surprised at the deepness of his voice - nod. "One house specialty it is then!" he repeated to himself as he walked over to the coffee station and grabbed a tall cup. He got to making the special beverage, putting ground coffee into the handle of a coffee machine and holding down a button that let hot water pour over the grind. Soon after, he'd gotten some caramel syrup and added two pumps of it, and poured some cream into the cup, creating an intricate pattern, one that seemed to resemble a baby chick, and added a finishing touch of shredded chocolate around the chick.

He moved the cup carefully from the coffee station, over to the counter and set it down with a smile.  
"One house specialty, that'll be 2300 won!" Seoho said, and saw the boy cock his eyebrow, seemingly in surprise. Nonetheless, he pulled out his wallet and respectfully handed the amount over to the smiling blonde.

"Thank you! May your day be a good one, good sir!" Seoho chirped, and saw the boy sit down by the window, taking a sip of the freshly prepared coffee.

In the corner of his eye, the blonde saw how the couple was leaving. Grabbing a cloth, he soon made his way over to the now empty table. He hooked both cups onto one finger, and wiped the tabletop clean.

When he'd returned to his spot behind the counter, he glanced at the teal haired boy who was seemingly checking his phoneand sighing.  
He had a sharp jawline, a perm with bangs that went down to his cheekbones, cat-like eyes, and a well shaped nose. A naturally handsome guy who's another example of voice that doesn't match his face.

Seoho didn't really know when, but he'd heard the bell ring, and soon noticed the handsome boy had left. Though a flat object on the table caught his attention - the boy had left his phone.  
The blonde scurried over to that table and grabbed the phone that lay there, a black samsung phone. He hurried out of his café and looked for the teal haired boy - who thankfully hadn't gotten that far, "Excuse me!!" Seoho called out and scurried over to the tall boy, gently tapping him on the shoulder.

The guy turned around and witnessed Seoho bow apologetically, before stretching both hands out, "I'm sorry sir, but you left your phone behind" Seoho said softly, and saw the guy awkwardly scratch the back of his neck.

"O-Oh... My apologies, thank you very much!" The guy said, receiving his phone, "How can I repay you?" He proceeded to ask.  
Seoho waved his hand in a friendly manner, "Sir, you don't have to! Maybe come by again someday, that would be nice!" the blonde said, seeing the teal haired boy smile.  
"I definitely will" he replied.

Since that day, the teal haired boy Seoho came to know as Leedo, ended up coming by his cafe every now and then, eventually leading to the two exchanging numbers and becoming good friends. And for a while, Leedo kept frequenting at Seoho's café, until one day, he came during closing hours, slightly startling the older boy.

"Gosh, you scared me!" Seoho said, visibly pouting at his teal haired friend, who only grinned cheekily in response.

He leaned over the counter casually and watched Seoho clean up the last of coffee cups for the day, until the older took notice, "Is there something you need?" the blonde asked softly.

"Let's go on a date, hyung" Leedo said, and Seoho didn't know if he heard it right - still, that didn't stop the burning feeling in his cheeks.

"W-what? B-but-", Seoho started, only to be met with a smile, and Leedo towering over the counter. "Let me take you on a date, please" he said, and as if Seoho's cheeks couldn't get any redder - now his ears turned a deep red hue too.

Seoho didn't really know how to react in this situation - he'd been asked out a lot of times, but Leedo was the first boy to ever ask him out. There was a part of him that wanted to see what would happen - another was torn and would rather spend time alone.  
After a short while, the blonde gulped, "A-Alright" he said, and heard the other chuckle.

"C'mon, let's go!" Leedo said, seeing Seoho leave his apron and come over to him. The younger took the chance to reach for Seoho's hand, as he dragged him out of the café.

Once they'd gotten inside of the tealette's car, Leedo drove off to somewhere. Seoho observed the road, and glanced at the younger boy next to him from time to time - wondering where he was being taken. What place did Leedo want to show him? At this point it'd been about a year since they first met - what place did he not tell him about? Before Seoho knew, is head dipped slightly, and the boy had managed to fall asleep against the car window.

Leedo gave him a quick glance, only to smile warmly to himself at how cute the sight was. By now, he knew that the café Seoho ran - it was all on him. He didn't have any people working for him - Seoho was doing all the work. Cleaning the café, brewing the coffee for his clients - and not once did his smile leave his face. He admired the boy for always working so hard, no matter how tired he was.

When the car came to a stop, Seoho lifted his head as if nothing had happened, and looked around, eyes landing on the tealette next to him. He blinked a few times, "Where are we?" Seoho asked, and got directed to get out of the car.

Leedo opened the driver's door, and casually moved over to Seoho's side - opening the door for him. And once both of them were outside, and the car was locked, Leedo grabbed the blonde's hand again and led him to what looked like a massive hilltop.

He sat down on the grass, patting the empty space next to him, to which Seoho sat down. The blonde was a bit cautious, as he didn't know what could happen any moment, but was relieved when the younger started speaking.

"You know, I feel like it's time to tell you something about myself. Since I haven't been entirely honest." Leedo said. Seoho turned his head to look at the younger, "What about?" he asked softly.

Leedo looked at him.

"My name isn't really Leedo," he stated, "It's actually Kim Geonhak. I just go by Leedo on my down time." The boy said.

Seoho cocked his eyebrow, "Geon... hak? But that's a nice name - why'd you want to hide it?" he said and saw his friend pull up a Naver page and handed his phone to Seoho.

"Because I'm a model, and an actor on the side - and sometimes I'm really tired of it, being followed by people and paparazzi and all that." Geonhak answered, as Seoho was reading the article. "I'm also the son of a rich CEO - for an entertainment agency." He added and Seoho's jaw dropped.

What was he supposed to say now? He was sitting next to, and talking to a celebrity - the boy he grew fond of as a friend turned out to be a decently famous guy.

"Oh gosh - are you fine with a commoner like me who isn't exactly rich being your friend? L-like... Are you okay with a poor guy...?" Seoho asked - not knowing whether to feel surprised, or sad.

"That day when I came to your café for the first time. You treated me with so much kindness. I, as a stranger was surprised at just how friendly you were - and how cheap your house specialty was, for how incredibly good it was." Geonhak said, seemingly dodging the question.

"And then when I forgot my phone, you came running after me, just to return it. I knew you were joking when you said it'd be nice to see me at your café again - but I wanted to come back. I wanted to know more about you" he said, to which Seoho felt his cheeks warm up.

The blonde looked down at his lap, "But... I'm poor - doesn't that bother you..?" he asked quietly.

"When you first told me about it, I didn't know what to think. How did such a hard-working, and incredibly kind person like you not have a successful café? Why in the world did you stick to such low prices when the beverages you make are some of the best I’ve ever had - and I’ve had many?", Geonhak replied truthfully, "But I came to realize. It's because money, even though it's important, is not something you care much about. Your customers, and their satisfaction with your service is what you care more about." the tealette said, causing Seoho's eyes to start stinging slightly.

Had he ever been praised this much? He was hearing such nice things about what he does for a living - all coming from not only his frequent customer, but also his friend.

"Th-thank you... It's true. I don't care about money. I want people to be happy, and enjoy a good cup of coffee. I put low prices because I know not everyone can afford to go to for example starbucks... I'm glad you like what I make..." Seoho said softly, "I haven't been praised this much since high school... Thank you, Leedo- I mean, Geonhak..." he added, lifting a hand up to his face and rubbing the few tears he had shed away.

The tealette only watched as his kind friend shed tears and tried hard not to make it too obvious.

"Well, it's well-deserved. I admire you for that." Geonhak replied, gently placing his hand over Seoho's free one, causing the boy to look up at him, "And to answer your question," he started, "I don't care about wealth or status. You've treated me with endless amounts of kindness - and your beautiful smile never left your face once whenever I came by. I kind of fell for you both because of who you are, and your god damn gorgeous smile." Geonhak replied truthfully, giving the blonde a warm smile.

Seeing how Seoho blushed just then, with tears continuing to trickle down his cheeks, it sure was a rather cute sight to the teal haired boy. Geonhak reached up to Seoho's face and gently moved some hair out of his eyes. Taking note of how the older's eyes were glistening.

"You're not trying to play me now, are you?" the blonde asked, with a clearly fragile tone in his voice.

Geonhak shook his head, "I'm being serious. I really do like you, Seoho-hyung. I don't know if someone has hurt you before or not - but I promise you, I won't." he said, gently grabbing the older's chin and making the blonde look him in the eyes. "I promise you" he whispered.

The younger boy started leaning in slowly, closing his eyes as his face inched closer to Seoho's. He stopped for a moment when he could feel the older boy's breathing, "If you won't like it, tug on my shirt - I'll pull away" Geonhak said softly, before softly placing his lips onto Seoho's velvety lips.

The tealette's hand moved from Seoho's chin to his cheek, with a gentle caress, Geonhak felt how Seoho very shyly moved his lips against his.

Seoho felt Geonhak's hair tickling his face, and yet, the warmth of Geonhak spreading from his lips to his face, it was mesmerizing. The gentleness of the kiss made the blonde cave, he wanted just a little more of this comforting feeling. He moved his face just a tiny bit closer, pressing his lips a little firmer onto Geonhak's - the latter simply caressing the blonde's cheek.  
One moment Seoho felt a gentle tug on his bottom lip, and soon after he felt the addicting warmth of Geonhak's lips leave. A soft sigh left his lips as he felt a gentle pressure against his forehead.

"Tell me, how do you feel?" Geonhak asked softly.

The blonde's mind was blank, contrasting to his wildly racing heart. What just happened, might have to become one of his favorite moments.

"I.. My whole face feels like it's on fire..." Seoho whispered, breathing deeply to try and calm himself down, obviously failing and causing himself to fidget.

"Hey, hey" Geonhak said, cupping the blonde's cheeks and pulling away enough to look him in the eyes, only to see a deep blush on the older's face. With a warm smile, Geonhak admired Seoho's every feature.

"D-don't look..." The blonde muttered, averting his gaze as he tried swallowing down his nervousness.

Seoho had no idea what to feel or think right now - did he really just get kissed by a celebrity? For some reason, the word 'friend' began drifting away from what Geonhak was to him then and there. On the one hand, he was still the same teal haired boy that Seoho had met at his café. He didn't seem to have changed from his usual self - but then... On the other hand - how could Seoho know he wasn't being lied to? Could he be sure that Geonhak genuinely liked him? And that he wasn't saying so only to advance on a poor guy?

"I'm sorry," Seoho said "I hate myself for being in doubt, you told me... You like me, but..." he said, grabbing the younger's hands and removing them from his face.

"I hate how I'm unsure of what to say or do. I hate that I'm unsure if you really meant what you said to me... How... How I suddenly feel like a useless stranger next to a celebrity... Even though we're friends - my head is meddling with me now - I... I'm scared..." Seoho said, looking down at his lap again.

Geonhak's smile faltered at what the blonde boy had just said - but it was to be expected. As a public figure, who could possibly know what he's really like? Who could really trust him? However that didn't stop the tealette from moving in front of Seoho and facing him.

"Look... I get that because I dropped a bomb on you just now with all of the things about who I really am, it's confusing you. I get it. It was to be expected. But..." Geonhak started, "I really wouldn't lie to you. I truly felt like I could be myself around you - even though I wasn't entirely honest about who I was. I like you, hyung. I really do." Geonhak said, taking a hold of both of the older boy's hands.

After a while of an awkward silence, Geonhak sighed, "Seoho-hyung, how can I prove to you that I'm not lying about liking you?" the tealette asked. As if that was a trigger, Seoho rest his head against his knees, squeezing the younger's hands.

"Promise me...", the blonde stuttered.

"Yes? Promise you what?", Geonhak asked.

There was a few seconds of silence, before Seoho spoke in the most vulnerable tone of voice, "D-Don't lie to me again - and... If you really do like me..." he started, lifting his head, "J-just... Just love me... Love me not for how I look - not for the coffee I make... Love me for... Me..." Seoho said, his eyes glistening like a starry night.

Without a single drop of hesitation, Geonhak sled his body in between the blonde's legs, and gently lay him down on the grass. He moved his face closer to Seoho's once more - only this time, their noses were touching.

"I promise." The tealette whispered, leaning down to peck the blonde's lips. Geonhak returned to looking right into Seoho's eyes, "And I promise to love you right if you give me a chance" he said softly, as he gently combed his hand through Seoho's blonde locks.

In a hushed whisper, Seoho replied with a, "I will" and caused the younger boy to smile so brightly.

"Thank you!", Geonhak said, pecking Seoho's lips once more, and repeating it once. Twice. And soon, Geonhak found himself being the one who was kissed.

With whatever strength he had in his body, Seoho moved his arms to rest on the younger's shoulders.  
Their hearts raced, lips longed for each other, with minds overtaken by the current situation. Only this moment between the two of them mattered, nothing else.

Over the course of the next two years, Geonhak's popularity only seemed to sky-rocket, which only meant the boy had to be more careful with where he went - what he did. It only meant he wouldn't be able to see Geonhak at his café as often as usual, even though he promised to come whenever he could.

Seoho sighed to himself as he was polishing some tables that had been left empty not long ago, it might be selfish to think this way - but Seoho missed the days when Geonhak wasn't as popular as he is now. They got to go out more often, and spend more time together - both at home and at work. Most importantly Seoho got to see him multiple times every week, and it only made him happier to work.

At one point, they'd argued over this. The whole 'I'll see you when I can' ordeal... It was killing Seoho. He knew what he was getting himself into when Geonhak begged to give him a chance - and yet he ended up arguing with him about this. It's been two weeks since they last talked.

The now black haired boy sat down by the table he was just polishing and sighed, he felt guilty for lashing out at Geonhak for something he couldn't do much about. Seoho must've really been far too into his own little bubble, in order to not hear the door to his café open. He only took notice when a shadow loomed over him, turning his head - only to see Geonhak standing there, with his arms behind his back.

"Hey... I... I brought you something", Geonhak said, his words dripping slightly with awkwardness.

He moved both arms only to reveal a bouquet of white, dusty pink and pink peony flowers, and a dark blue, rectangular satin case of sorts. Seoho stood up and faced the now short haired young man in front of him, "Hakie..." Seoho said softly, "You didn't have to...".

He received the bouquet, and looked around his café, and sighed, "I'm gonna go look for a vase - I'll be right back, okay?" the older said.

Geonhak smiled and nod, and just like that, Seoho disappeared for a few minutes, and came back with a simple white vase - the beautiful peony bouquet inside. With the vase in his hands, the older boy looked for the perfect spot to put the flowers. He looked around until he came to the conclusion that they would be a nice welcoming to people, and set them in front of the cash register - smiling to himself at Geonhak's little gesture.

When he'd come back to the short haired man, Seoho tilted his head.

"What's that?" he asked curiously, pointing at the box the younger held.

Geonhak opened the box, revealing a beautiful necklace consisting of an elegant silver ring, on a sterling chain.

"I had it personalised, on the inside, it has our names" Geonhak explained, taking out the necklace from the box.

He walked behind Seoho, and put it over the older's head - carefully hooking the necklace together and letting the chain hang. Geonhak smiled to himself and left a soft kiss behind Seoho's ear.

"I have mine on as well" Geonhaik said softly, placing his hands on Seoho's slender waist.

The older boy got his phone out, and opened the camera to have a better look at the necklace - only to see Geonhak's gentle eyes looking right into the camera. Unable to hold back a smile, Seoho took a picture of the two of them, only to put his phone away. He then turned around to face his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Geonhak's neck.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you for not being able to be with me as often as before" Seoho said.

Geonhak shook his head, "Don't apologize. I'm sorry about it too. I was so busy with this drama, that I barely had any time off - whatever time I had, I slept" he said, causing Seoho to pout.

"Still, I shouldn't have lashed out at you" the slightly shorter boy said, "Wanna put that behind us?" he proceeded to ask, a smile curving his lips at the sight of Geonhak chuckling.

"Any day. So we're good?" Geonhak said softly, to which Seoho smiled.

"We're good" he replied, gently pressing his lips against his boyfriend's. It was a short, but sweet kiss - just enough to satisfy both of the boys for now.

Little did Seoho know what big change would come in just a few months' time.

It was just a normal day for Seoho, except, instead of being in his own house, he was at Geonhak's place. The reason? Well... They'd spent a romantic evening the night before - Geonhak had cooked dinner for the both of them, and then pampered Seoho until they both fell asleep happily in each other's embrace. Seoho smiled to himself as he drank a cup of instant coffee, thinking back to what happened last night.

That morning he'd woken up to an empty bed, figuring Geonhak had to rush off to a very important meeting, and left a spare key for Seoho. He'd told him about it yesterday.

But hours were passing by, and by the time 6pm came around, Geonhak still wasn't home. Seoho huffed, and lay down on his boyfriend's bed again. It smelt of him - a sweet, fig-like scent that reminded the black haired boy of Geonhak's sweet personality.

He was in his own world, thinking about his boyfriend - when his phone ringing snapped him out of it. He picked it up, and smiled when he saw Geonhak's sweet smile, and his name light up his screen - and Seoho picked up immediately.

"Hey babe!!" Seoho chirped, and heard a chuckle on the other end.

"Hi love," Geonhak said, "Sorry that the meeting is taking me so long, I won't make it for dinner...''

Seoho couldn't lie, he felt his heart sink a little - he had hoped to eat with Geonhak again.

''That's a shame... I really hoped I would get to see you again'' he said.

''I'm sorry... I doubt I'll be home anytime soon and I wouldn't want to keep you waiting" .

At the sound of that, Seoho pouted a little and sighed, "Okay... I'll see you in a few days then, no?" the older boy asked, slightly disappointed he wouldn't get to see his lover before leaving.

"Of course baby, and you can take the key with you" Geonhak replied, followed by a short silence.

"I love you" Seoho said.

"I love you too, so much. Bye!" The younger replied and hung up.

Saddened, Seoho left Geonhak's apartment - making sure the door was locked. He had to take a bus to get to a place somewhat close to his home, and so he started thinking about how monday was two days away, and he'd have to be stuck at work until late. But why was Geonhak suddenly being so weird? It'd been an ongoing occurrence for some time now - how his boyfriend always seemed to busy to spend time with him again.

However, one thing made him smile. Somehow, more customers were visiting, and leaving satisfied. He didn't know where the sudden spike in clientele came from - but he was happy. It meant that maybe, just maybe he'd be able to earn just a little more money he could use to spend on himself and Geonhak.

Meanwhile Geonhak was trying to keep his friends quiet, telling them to not make a single sound when the door opens - or he'd never let them live in peace again.

And soon, the door to the house opened, and closed.

A clear "What in the..." coming from Seoho.

He saw a web of red strings hanging from the ceiling, with stuff attached to them. Upon closer inspection - they were pictures. Of him and Geonhak. One picture was seemingly a picture of them from a few years ago when Seoho didn't even know his boyfriend's real identity. The more he walked through the strings, the more recent pictures were hung up. He walked around, giggling at some of the pictures that were hanging - one was from Seoho's birthday, when he had icing all over his lips and fingers, and tried kissing Geonhak's cheek - and Geonhak being Geonhak trying to push Seoho off of him.

Eventually, Seoho got to the picture he took of himself and Geonhak, when the latter got him the necklace he wore every day, and chuckled

"My cute dumbass" He smiled, soon stepping foot into the next room where he saw a note on the table.

'Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
You're beautiful,  
I love you  
\- Geonhak'

The older chuckled to himself. Just how cheesy could Geonhak get?  
Out of curiosity, Seoho flipped the paper around - only to see a message that the younger had left him.

'Your first clue: I got you a bouquet of peony flowers. Go to the place that rhymes with peony for the next clue.'.

Seoho nod to himself, "A game? Alright, if you want to play, I'll play" he said to himself; rather competitively. Though soon after he scratched the back of his neck, "What rhymes with peony though...?" he asked himself.

"The balcony!" He suddenly said, and went there, only to find - yet another note.

'Love is like a sunshine,  
It brings light upon our faces,  
And takes us many places,  
Near or far,  
Wherever you are,  
I'll be here,  
By your side,  
Forever and always,  
My beautiful love  
\- Geonhak'

Flipping the paper revealed the next clue.

'You thought it'd be easy, love? Think again. Go where you play and relax, the last clue is there, I'll see you soon, nothing more here to declare.'.

Just what's the deal? Seoho liked the game, and the cheesy notes, but what was the purpose? Either way, he went to the livingroom, and on the couch lay the final note.

However before picking it up, Seoho said to himself, "Geonhak, I trust you. I don't know what this is for, but I trust you".

'What's that smell?  
Look! It's my heart,  
It's burning for you.

Don't you know,  
I'm craving you?  
Every day,  
Every hour,  
My heart, mind and body,  
They long for you.

Though our differences, we have,  
It's no secret, you're my other half.  
The piece of me I yearned for all my life,  
Now being away from you cuts like a knife.

At poems, I suck,  
But oh well, I guess I gotta use luck.  
Flip the page and you'll see,  
What a brave man your boyfriend can be.  
\- Geonhak'

Seoho's cheeks were flushed a pretty rose as he read, excitedly flipping the page - and dropping it almost just as soon as he saw it. With his hands cupping his mouth, and his cheeks now a deeper shade of red, "Oh my god" Seoho said. For on the page, in bold letters, handwritten, were the words;

'Lee Seoho, will you marry me?'.

Seoho looked at the note, until he heard footsteps, and turned around - only to see Geonhak, walking towards him with a smile on his face. Once he stood in front of his boyfriend, Geonhak gently took both of Seoho's hands into his and smiled.

"Seoho, we've been together for almost three years now. Every moment I get to spend with you, I have the most fun - you make me feel like a normal twenty two year old guy in this incredibly hectic life I lead" Geonhak started, rubbing gentle circles on the older's hands.

"Everything from our first encounter, first kiss - and our first time - I remember it all. I'll never forget how you put all your trust in me that night on the hilltop, when I told you who I was. You were unsure - yet you chose to trust me fully. I still can't believe that I'm here right now, talking to the most beautiful - kindest guy I've ever had the chance to meet. I'll never regret frequenting to your café to see you - to hear your voice. It's led me - led us to today." Geonhak continued, he smiled warmly at the boy in front of him.

And soon - he let go of one of Seoho's hands, and got down on one knee. Geonhak pulled out a small, white box from his pocket, and flipped it open with ease - grinning at Seoho.

"You've read the note, but I'll still proceed. I love you with all my heart and soul, and want to see you on your happiest days. I want to be there for you when you cry, and when you need help. I want to be your pillar of strength, to hold you up when you're struggling. You mean the world to me, and I can't imagine my life without you, so..." Geonhak said, prolonging the 'so' to build excitement.

"Lee Seoho, will you marry me?" Geonhak asked, smiling like the biggest idiot - while Seoho's heart pounded away in his chest and his head spun in circles.

It took him a while to process, but once he understood what just happened, he nod frantically, tears spilling from his eyes. It made Geonhak's heart jump with happiness, yet he remained calm, and gently slid the beautiful white gold ring onto Seoho's slender finger. And as soon as he stood up - Seoho jumped onto him, causing Geonhak to hold Seoho up with his arms.

"Yes... Yes, and a hundred more times yes... I want to marry you more than anything, Geonhak!!" Seoho cried happily into his boyfriend's neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you! I love you so freaking much! God, I want to climb mountains now, THAT'S how happy I am!" Seoho said, hearing Geonhak chuckle.

"We'll have plenty of time to do that, among every other thing we gotta do, my love. For now though..." The short haired boy said, and soon, more voices were heard.

"Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations on getting engaged!~♪" the voices, belonging to Keonhee, Dongju, Hwanwoong and Youngjo sang, and then cheered loudly.

Seoho raised his head to look at them, then Geonhak, "You even brought the guys to congratulate us? How long were you planning this for?" Seoho said, curiously, desperately trying to calm himself down and trying to calm his blush down.

His short haired boyfriend set him down, "A couple of months" Geonhak said, a grin present.

"I wanted to make my proposal special - wanted to do it bigger, but I thought that it would feel more special if it was just you and me. Well... And the guys too." Geonhak said.

Seoho smiled at Geonhak, "It's perfect", he said. Then he let go of his boyfriend, and went over to their four friends.

Youngjo was a producer and rapper that Geonhak knew since they were younger, and Dongju was like a little brother to him - Geonhak took care of him and let him stay at his place when he'd had a fight with his twin brother, Dongmyeong. Those two were Geonhak's friends, while Keonhee and Hwanwoong were Seoho's. He'd met Hwanwoong in high school sometime, and it somehow ended up with him, Keonhee and Hwanwoong being the best of friends - doing pranks that every once in a while got them stuck in detention. Good times, he recalled.

"You guys... You all knew? And nobody told me my Geonhak would do this?" Seoho pouted and crossed his arms playfully, only to have Hwanwoong retaliate.

"Well, he said he wouldn't let us live in peace again if we did", the shortie smirked.

"I wasn't being serious!!" Geonhak said, in an effort to not seem like a douchebag in front of his now fiancé. The latter seeming rather amused by it all.

Keonhee just clapped and exclaimed, "I think we should celebrate the two of you with a cake, or some really good food! How does jjajang ramyeon and tteokbokki sound?" the tall blonde asked, getting a laugh from Hwanwoong.

"Lee Keonhee, are you doing this for everyone? Or yourself?" Hwanwoong asked, amused at how Keonhee seemed to continuously think about food.

"Well... I am kinda hungry anyway so why not?" Seoho said, causing Keonhee to be loud again.

"See? I know hyung!" He said to the short boy who rolled his eyes.

When Seoho looked over at Geonhak, he couldn't help but giggle at how Dongju always seemed to like standing next to Geonhak, "Hyung's getting married," Dongju said, "Can I be a groomsman? Or flower boy?" He asked.

Geonhak smiled, ruffling the boy's hair, "Of course you can, Dongju-ya, you'd be the perfect flower boy" Geonhak said, seeing the younger smile.

"Well then, if that's so, I'll be your groomsman", Youngjo said, and that immediately caused the two remaining boys to look at eachother.

"I'm Seoho's groomsman!" Both Keonhee and Hwanwoong said in unison. "You? No! I am!" They said in unison again, before Youngjo stepped in.

"Guys, just do rock paper scissors and solve it that way" the oldest among them said, and as such - Keonhee lost.

"Aghhh!! Screw this, you BET I'm gonna be the prettiest flower boy with Dongju!" Keonhee exclaimed.

That evening, the group spent together playing games, eating and having fun, until Geonhak kindly told them to leave. He cuddled Seoho on the older's bed, leaving kisses all over the boy's face and neck - talking for half the night. When they both fell asleep, neither of them had let go of each other's hand, as they lay pressed up against one another.

Shortly after they had gotten engaged, Geonhak asked Seoho if he was okay with the latter revealing their relationship to the public.

"I've talked to my agency, they said that I'd more than likely be cast less, but that they'll leave it up to me to decide.'' He said, ''Of course, I wanted to ask if you'd be okay with it." Geonhak explained, with Seoho looking a little hesitant.

The thought of it terrifired Seoho - being talked about in front of thousands - even millions of people watching. Though... Maybe it would be better for the two of them?

"I don't know... Give me some pros and cons" Seoho said softly.

"Well for starters, we wouldn't have to hide. As for the biggest con... The public might respond badly - but even if, I'll tell them all to back off" Geonhak said, making Seoho purse his lips.

Maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea? Seoho would get to freely hold his fiancé's hand and kiss him in public without worrying about photos being taken of them, and Geonhak's reputation getting shredded to pieces.

"Alright. You can do it." Seoho smiled and Geonhak reached for his hands.

"I'll need you to do it with me. So come with me, we'll get you some really nice clothes to match mine - there's a red carpet I have to attend in two weeks' time. I'll just call my manager and tell them I'll bring someone special." At those words, Seoho's jaw dropped.

They made sure to plan what kind of outfit's they would go for, and when they had it in mind - Geonhak went shopping with Seoho, buying him the necessary pieces, and they were ready. Now all that was left to do, was wait.

Two weeks later, when the day of the red carpet finally came - Seoho was an anxious mess, he struggled with calming himself down, no matter how many times Geonhak cupped his face and told him it'll be fine.

"What if they'll boo at me? What if they don't like how I look? What if-" Seoho rambled, only to be shut up by Geonhak gently pressing his lips against his.

When he pulled away, Geonhak pouted, "Have you seen yourself? You're drop dead gorgeous. People will love you." the younger said reassuringly.

Matter of fact, Seoho got some basic 'training' in how to act at the red carpet from Geonhak's agency that was kind enough to help him out. Both of them got advice on how to tease the public before giving the announcement. So by the time they got to the place, Seoho tried some of the techniques Geonhak's manager taught him to calm himself down. Somehow being able to breathe normally.

He looked at Geonhak, who gently squeezed his hand - before the door to the van opened, and camera flashes kept going off.

'Remember to smile at the cameras' Seoho reminded himself as he saw Geonhak getting out of the car, and slowly followed after him.

Even though he was extremely nervous, Seoho waved at some of the cameras and smiled brightly, following behind his fiancé. Geonhak told him, there would be three photo areas, and one BIG press area. But no matter how much they prepared beforehand, Seoho wasn't ready for being bombarded by all kinds of questions.

When they got to the press booth, Geonhak kept sneakily placing one hand on Seoho's lower back while answering questions. Everything was alright - until they walked to the dispatch reporter that stood waiting.

"Geonhak-ssi, your recent drama was a success, how would you say filming the romantic scenes was?" The reporter asked, Seoho cringing a bit at the mention of that.

Geonhak hummed, "It was pleasant, my co-star was really easy-going, so filming went smoothly without any complications." he answered, followed by the reporter batting her eyes at Seoho.

"I see you brought someone with you, who's this handsome fellow? Is he an up-and-coming celebrity Korea has yet to hear about?" She asked, and Geonhak smiled warmly at Seoho.

"M-My name is Lee Seoho. It's nice to meet you" Seoho answered, damning himself for stuttering like that.

"So, Seoho-ssi? Who are you?" The reporter asked.

Feeling a mild panic start to take over - he didn't expect it when Geonhak suddenly pulled him close by the waist and confidently answered for him.

"Seoho-hyung is the owner of a lesser-known café I frequent to. The coffee he makes is delicious, and very affordable. It's called Seoho's Sweet Grind - please do come by and try it someday!" Geonhak said, smiling at the shy older. "And yes, he is a soon-to-be celebrity. Kind of." He added, causing Seoho's cheeks to flush a little - which thankfully, the makeup concealed maybe a little.

When they'd moved on to the photo area, Seoho thought he would die - Geonhak kept striking poses, and the closer they kept getting to the last photographers, the closer Geonhak kept moving to Seoho. By the time they reached the last photographer, they were told to pose together, and so they did.

Geonhak stood still, and Seoho gently grasped the fabric of his shirt - smiling like an idiot out of awkwardness. They heard cameras clicking, and when Seoho was letting go and covered his mouth with one hand, letting out an embarrassed chuckle - Geonhak yanked him close to him by his arms, delicately holding the older close and posing elegantly.

By the time they got home that night, Seoho wouldn't let Geonhak live - he kept whining about how he could be so reckless, straying a little from what they were told, and putting him into awkward situations. Geonhak on the other end found it amusing. And when he searched his name, a smile showed up on his face.

"We're making headlines. And people are loving you." Geonhak said softly, patting the space next to him on the couch - since they went to Geonhak's place.

"Oh, and dispatch finally made an article! 'Actor Kim Geonhak (22) appeared at the red carpet with mysterious guy. Could they be something?' is what they wrote." Geonhak chuckled and skimmed through the article, Seoho peeping over his shoulder curiously.

With a smile on his face, he closed his laptop and pulled out his phone. Geonhak opened the camera and set the phone to record the two of them. Quickly, the younger went to his kitchen and brought a box of pocky with him.

Geonhak stuck the biscuit part between his lips, and cupped Seoho's jaw as the older captured the chocolate end with his lips.

They ate away at the pocky, faces getting closer and closer - until their lips met, and Geonhak took the opportunity to kiss Seoho properly. And pulled away only to look at the camera and smile playfully, before tapping the stop button.

Geonhak edited the video quickly, only to show them playing the pocky game - and took to twitter, where he tweeted the video with the caption; 

'Meet the love of my life, and my soon-to-be husband. I love you, Seoho 💕'.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this Seodo fic! It was inspired by the one video where Geonhak pulled Seoho close during raise us promotions, and we all lost our marbles over it!  
> But yeah overall I put veeeeery much love and care (and research) into this fic, so if you have anything you'd like to say, feel free to drop me a comment below! This is my first published work on AO3 ;w;


End file.
